A Series of Kills
by Starfire1407
Summary: A dark and mysterious story which has a blunette taking revenge in a deadly way. The reason? Look closely and she's doing it to avenge. This is no plain revenge... Rated for murders and death.
1. I Prologue: The beginning?

**Okay, this is my first attempt at something like this, so don't judge me too harshly.**

**I'm also trying to get a hang of third person POV, so please bear with me. If you don't like it, I'll try to change back to the way I normally write.**

**This is not going to be your traditional fluffy story, at least not in the first few chapters. Also I'll be trying to mature the way of my writing, so I'll need a lot of support and good reviews from you guys!**

**I don't know why I chose the title, it just came to my head and then...just stuck... XD**

**Duh, if I owned Pokémon, would I be writing fan fiction?**

~**oOo**~

She sat in front of the mirror and proceeded to untangle her hair with her fingers. She smirked at her reflection as she started remembering the 'things' she had 'accomplished' in the past few months…

~**oOo**~

A girl with long black hair with purple highlights giggled uncontrollably as a blonde kept on tickling her.

"Stop Barry!" she laughed.

"But it's fun," he protested.

"Stop it or I'll fine you!"

"Hey! That's my line," he shouted, but stopped tickling her nonetheless.

The girl fell to her knees on the soft grass, panting after the "terrible ordeal". The blonde decided to join her too.

"So Barry, how did you like my gift?"

"I loved it! I always wanted an emerald green scarf," he said excitedly.

She rolled her eyes playfully at her scarf-crazed boyfriend.

"You want me to tie it for you?" she asked innocently.

"Why would you want to do that? I can-" But he stopped as he stared into her beautiful blue eyes.

"Okay." He accepted defeat.

"Yay!"

Barry smiled at his childish girlfriend as she pulled out the afore-mentioned scarf from her bag.

"Hmm…let's see…I know! Let me tie it in-"

"I'm not a fashion freak, babe, so-" He again got cut off by the infamous puppy-eyes stare and the slight pout.

"Fine," he grunted.

She stood on her knees behind him and carefully put the scarf around his neck. After that, she began tying a knot. Halfway through it, she leant down and whispered something in his ear.

The blonde whipped his head around to see the girl smirking at him. His amber eyes widened with fear as she tightened the knot.

He choked and spluttered and tried to pull at the scarf, but in vain. The girl continued to tighten it further.

"W-why?" he managed to croak out, his face slowly turning blue.

"It's a long story, dude, and you need to get going," she replied calmly as her eyes glinted blood red momentarily.

She threw the now dead boy aside and peeled her black lace gloves off, stuffing them into her bag.

And she walked away from the scene…

~**oOo**~

She giggled as she remembered the whole thing. Then another memory came to her…

~**oOo**~

"Slow down Kenny!" yelled a blonde girl who was being dragged somewhere by a chestnut-haired boy.

He let go of her hand and looked at her apologetically.

"Sorry, I guess I got a bit too excited. But I really want to get to the carnival soon," he said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"I know you're madly in love with penguins and stuff related to them, but that doesn't mean you can drag me around like this," she said, crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry! Please let's go." He looked at her beseechingly.

"Fine," she huffed, as the two continued towards their destination at a much more dignified pace.

…

After the carnival, they decided to go to the nearby lake for some time. Though she wouldn't admit it, she did have fun in the 'freaky penguin' carnival.

"The stars are so pretty today," she sighed, staring into the depths of the ink black sky as she sat near the water.

"Mhmm," the boy next to her agreed.

"The moon is beautiful too."

"Not as beautiful as you," the boy calmly replied as he stared into her azure orbs lovingly.

She giggled as she looked at him and leant closer.

_Splash!_

On a sudden impulse, she had scooped up water in her palm and splashed the surprised boy.

"Oh yeah? Two can play at that game," said the now drenched brunette as he chased after the squealing girl deeper into the water.

The two continued splashing each other for some time before the girl gave up. She then started to shiver slightly.

"See, it's your fault we're wet and you're feeling cold," he drawled.

"Oh yeah?" With that she ducked under water and swam further away.

"Come back here!" he yelled playfully as he swam towards the childish blonde who was sticking her tongue out now.

"Now let's go. It's getting late and you'll catch a cold," he said, tugging at her arm, unusually stern.

"No." The girl pouted and turned away. Then her eyes gleamed and she turned back to her boyfriend and pulled him closer with his collar.

She giggled at the blush forming on his cheeks as she whispered, "You want to go _now_?"

But before the brunette could reply, there was a loud splash as he was pushed in forcefully into the water.

He thrashed his arms around wildly as he tried to get out of the surprisingly strong grasp of the merciless girl who kept his head under the water, till his body finally became limp…

~**oOo**~

She smirked as she finished brushing her now red hair. She stood up and went to her window. A black cat with startling green eyes jumped off the roof and sat on the window sill. She scratched behind its ears and whispered, "Don't you think that my name is the complete opposite of my current nature?"

The cat just purred happily. But the girl was lost in thought as she gazed at the dark sky, finding yet another thing which was the complete opposite of her name…

~**oOo**~

**So…how was it? -looks at you nervously-**

**I hope it's not confusing; this is the sixth draft for this idea…**

**This story has been really difficult to draft…I've had this idea for a month now…let's just say it evolved four times before I finally typed this. -_-'**

**This is a story which I'm trying to make a bit dark, though you may find the first chapter a bit pathetic, but don't worry, even though I'm not a big fan of gore, I've got some better murder stuff coming, so don't judge the story on the basis of this first chapter alone.**

**Constructive criticism is welcome. Any ideas, improvements and/or corrections too are welcome. As I wrote earlier, I'll need a lot of support because of the change.**

**Feel free to ask if you don't get the story. Hopefully I'll put the next one up soon so you'll get it better.**

**Hope you liked it. Review pweety pwease! :D**


	2. II Prologue: An Insight

**Chapter 2! Hope you like it!**

**Replies to some reviews I couldn't reply to :P…**

**kaze girl: No he is not. And sorry if you think it is similar to some other anime…the truth is that I don't know any other anime except for Pokémon and Naruto…so technically, I do not know this Black Cat, so yeah…**

**MysticalMarvelousMae: He'll be in the story soon enough. :D Sorry if you're finding this OOC but there is a reason as to why she is like this. :D Thank you!**

**LaurenKaneswaran: Thank you! I'm happy you like it! :DD**

**KuraiDawn: Sorry for the last two replies…I was writing to someone else. My net connection is quite messed up here when it comes to some sites, FF . net especially. Sorry! -_-'**

**Thanks for the awesome reviews and alerts! Sorry for any OOCness that occurs…I need it like that in the story. -_-**

**...**

**If I owned Pokémon, I would…I would…I would…argh, forget it. I don't own it anyway.**

~**oOo**~

She lay back on her soft bed as she thought back. The first two had been quite pathetic methods, in her honest opinion…

She hadn't liked it when the press had called the murders random. _Random!_

She didn't believe in unnecessary blood-shed, otherwise she'd have just bombed the place for better attention.

She was determined to make it more dramatic.

But still, she had gone through quite a lot, even for those two. If it weren't for her 'reason', she would have freaked out at the usage of dyes. Also, the researching and getting to 'know them', made her shudder slightly.

Even so, she _had_ progressed a lot…

~**oOo**~

A rosiette sat at a table in a far-off corner of the huge ball room, apparently in deep thought. She then scanned the place for the color green, which she found in a cluster of squealing fan-girls.

Even though it was a Masquerade Ball sort of thing, she could make out each and every one of the fan-girls, as though she had been researching on them instead.

She sat there in a beautiful maroon velvet gown, a classic actually, along with satin elbow-length gloves and had a dark cat-like mask too, which made her complexion look even more paler, but she liked it that way. She also had silver stilettos. The type she always liked.

She suddenly spotted someone getting slapped for the nth time that night. She giggled.

Today she intended to get two instead…

"Hey there! Would you like to dance?" she asked the guy who was massaging his swollen cheek.

"Uh…buh…uh…" He only gaped.

She giggled again and said, "Come on!"

She pulled him to the middle of the dance floor…

**…**

"That was fun!" she exclaimed after some time.

"Yeah!" The guy replied.

"Come, I need to show you something!" she said, dragging the boy outside.

**…**

"Oof, these stilettos, argh," she whined as she sat on a lawn chair.

"Here, let me help you," he said kindly as he bent down to remove them.

"Oh, thank you Brock! You're so kind!"

"No problem! Brocko's always willing to help! Especially if someone is so pretty…"

"Stop it! You're embarrassing me," she said, pushing him slightly.

"Hey, stop! Oh look, one's undone already," he said.

"That's enough Brocko!" she said suddenly.

"Huh? But didn't you say-"

"One's enough for what I need to do," she whispered, picking up the stiletto.

"You know what, I've always wondered, about the sharpness of the heel of a stiletto such as this," she said quietly, fingering the said pointy heel.

"W-well, it d-depends o-on the u-usage, d-doesn't it?" he stammered, uncomfortably.

"Hmm, I wonder, what if I-"

"What if I what?" he asked nervously.

"Why not I demonstrate?" she said, her eyes shining red.

Brock didn't reply to that because he couldn't. He looked down to see her stiletto piercing him right next to his heart.

"Hmm, I should've aimed a bit more to the left. Anyway, good bye Brocko!"

"W-what in the w-world did I-" But he couldn't continue as he began coughing up blood.

"Hush my dear Brock, you need to go now!" she said in a sing-song voice.

She pulled out the stiletto and in one swift move, slit his throat.

The boy shuddered and he moved no more…

**…**

'_Gah, so messy!' _she thought as she sat down again at the same table, sipping wine. The lights had been dimmed by now. She knew that getting the other one could prove to be tougher because of his "body-guards", though she'd prefer thinking that fan-girls are more of a threat than protection. Anyway, they could spoil her plan here.

'_No, I can't let them. I will succeed!' _she thought and smiled as she saw someone coming towards her.

This guy had noticeable chartreuse color hair, fairly uncommon, and the thing she was looking for earlier.

"Hey beautiful. Wanna dance? Of course you want to. After all, I _am_ the Drew Hayden!"

"Um…sure!" she smiled though inwardly she thought, _'God, so arrogant.'_

**…**

"So what's the pretty girl's name?" he asked, flicking his hair.

"What's the rush, handsome," she said, pushing him playfully.

"You're right you know," he drawled as he nuzzled her neck.

'_Eww!'_ she thought as she mentally cringed. But she had to go through all that if the plan had to work. After all, it was she who wanted the drama.

"Hey big boy, wanna know a secret?" she whispered seductively in his ear.

"Mhmm." He continued kissing her neck.

'_Gross!'_ But she didn't pay any attention to that as she realized the time was right…

"This chandelier, how heavy do you think it could be?" she asked innocently.

"Hm?" He looked at the crystal chandelier above them.

"Who cares? It's very expensive though," he said smugly.

'_This chap is definitely drunk,' _she thought with disgust as she pushed him away a little as he tried to kiss her.

"Uhh…punch?" she said weakly.

"Sure. I'll be here," he said, slightly irritated. Little did he notice in the bad lighting that her eyes had gleamed red.

**…**

She heaved a sigh of relief as she reached the mini-bar. But she knew that she would have to put up with such stuff if she had to make all of her "deeds" eye-catching.

She smirked, sipping her punch, as she saw the chandelier shake. Luckily or unluckily for her, the jerk had started eyeing someone else by then.

She waved at him, and he began taking long strides towards her, almost running. She could see the lust dripping from his eyes.

Suddenly the chandelier started shaking violently. The tiny bulbs started to fuse and spark as everyone screamed. One of the supporting cables from overhead hit his face hard and he looked upwards, dazed, as the chandelier began to descend…

The drunkard stood there frozen as the chandelier fell, crushing him.

~**oOo**~

She snickered as she remembered how uncomfortable she had felt. But she knew that now she had by-passed that stage even. Also, alcohol can be a great ally…

She closed her eyes as she drifted off peacefully. The only thought in her head was: '_Don't worry; they all will get what they deserve. I'll see to that._'

~**oOo**~

**Don't hurt me…Paul will be in the story soon! -hides under desk-**

**Also don't kill me for the Brock killing (or any other for that matter!). Don't shriek "age difference" or something. I never paired up anyone in this chapter! :DDD**

**Drew is drunk here, so yeah…**

**Sorry for any OOCness!**

**Check out my other stories too please! I've got IkariShipping and ContestShipping! ^^**

**Constructive criticism is welcome. Any ideas, improvements and/or corrections too are welcome.**

**Review please! :D**


	3. Chapter III

**Thank you, thank you, thank you so much for the reviews, alerts and favs! You guys are truly awesome! -Hugs you to death- **

**No, seriously I'm really happy! :DDD**

**Reply to some reviews…**

**Deamon Chick****: I know! She's 21-22. Sorry for not stating that earlier. -_-'**

**Okay you guys, there's a ****question**** there for you all at the end of the chapter…make sure you answer it! :D Also I'm going to start asking questions ****about the plot****, to make the whole thing even more interesting, for cyber cookies! Even if you have no clue, just guess! It'll be fun, trust me! -Puppy eyes-**

**Gawd, how many times should I say this…I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! XD**

~**oOo**~

He slammed the folders on his desk and swore loudly. Being a detective wasn't making his life any easier.

He got up and started pacing around as he thought about the four murders in the past nine months. Arceus, they were already random enough.

That was what he thought when the first two murders took place. They _were_ quite random. But after the last ones, his superiors had begun clawing him. Literally.

He sat down again and ran a hand through his hair wearily as he picked up the folders again. This time, he opened the yellow one and began studying it carefully. He disregarded the blue one entirely.

First: Barry Parker. 23 years. Found strangled in a meadow.

Second: Kenny Brown. 22 years. Found drowned in the middle of a lake.

Third: Brock Harrison. 27 years. Killed by a sharp object in the Hayden Mansion lawn.

Fourth: Drew Hayden. 24 years. Crushed by a chandelier.

Since the day he had been handed over this case, his life changed somewhat. At first, anybody would think, there was nothing connecting all these murders. But being him, he knew there must be.

He also knew that he wouldn't stop until he found out. He was _that_ stubborn.

He looked closely at each one's bio-data, hoping to find something significant enough. And he did.

He noticed that except for Brock Harrison, the rest were of similar ages. The only fact that kept him connected to other three was that he had been murdered the same night Hayden was.

Additionally, Brown and Parker were good friends and from the same town. Twinleaf Town. He clenched his fists…

"Sir, it's late. You aren't planning to do overtime, are you?" questioned his secretary, who had just poked her head into the room.

He spared the clock a glance and saw it was almost ten.

"I'll be out in a minute, Ruth. Just thinking something. You needn't wait, actually you shouldn't. It's already quite late," he said.

"Fine Sir, I'll be leaving now. G'night."

He grunted in response.

~**oOo**~

He slowly trudged along the empty streets, the wind blowing his hair lightly. The ever-present crease on his forehead and the scowl on his face lightened as he remembered the one person who had meant to him most. Why, he was in this field mainly because of her. If it hadn't been for her, he would have been God-knows-where. On nights such as this, he always remembered her, her beautiful smile, her lovely eyes, and most of all, her midnight-blue hair. A funny coincidence that it was the opposite of her name…

He chuckled weakly as he tried to push away the thoughts to the back of his head, but in vain. It gave him immense pleasure to dream about her, but it also pained him. A lot.

He finally reached his door as he yawned loudly. He could almost hear her saying, _"You idiot! How many times have I told you not to stay so late!"_ What he wouldn't give to hear that sweet voice again…

He entered the apartment and looked around. It was untidy and dusty. Something which could never be expected of him as he was a cleanliness freak, though not as much as his apron-wearing freak of a brother…

Again he could hear her saying, _"Don't you call him that! He's elder to you!"_ He chuckled and then frowned. As much as these memories gave him joy, he didn't like the ache his heart had to withstand. No wonder he had started going early and coming back late…

He shuffled over to the bedroom and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, which was in a way good as he wouldn't have anymore memories coming to him, at least tonight. The bad part was that he was going to be angry that he didn't change out of his clothes.

~**oOo**~

He yawned loudly as he sat up, scratching his back. Luckily it was a Sunday so he didn't have to bother about most things. He fell back again on the bed and stared at the ceiling. No, there was no use slouching about like this. He'd rather get to work and work on those murders…

The murders. Somehow he thought there must be a woman behind this. No, he wasn't a sexist or anything, but he just had a gut-feeling that there was a woman behind all this…

~**oOo**~

She yawned and groaned as she saw the mirror the first thing in the morning. It was still the same mess even though she would spend hours brushing it every night. She grabbed her brush and began brushing furiously.

After finishing with everything necessary, she opened a pink folder in which she kept things related to her "business". She pulled out some photographs and spread them on her desk.

"Hmm, whom should I pick next?" she wondered. It had to be even more dramatic, she had decided, but then again maybe she should lie low for some more time. After all, a double murder **did **get media speculation.

"Let's see...hmm…" she tapped her chin thoughtfully as she picked up one of the photographs. "As much as I want to kill this guy first, I'll kill you," she said to herself as she picked up a second photograph.

And then she threw her head back and laughed.

~**oOo**~

**I'll answer one question before you ask…about him "day-dreaming" about **_**'someone'**_**…****don't ask****…it'll be answered in the subsequent chapters (though you already know who…I just don't want to tell the reason as it'll spoil the story for you -_-)**

**Sorry for the random last names…somehow I don't like putting their Japanese names as their last names…its kinda weird (****no offence****!) I'll be using them for the others too…**

**Question****: Uhh…****MysticalMarvelousMae**** unintentionally made me think on a point…do you guys want the Pokémon to be included in this? Or do you guys like the story the way it is going? Answer me in a review please!**

**Okay now…****What do you think the blue file was about? Who do you think she picked and over whom?**

**As usual, I'm in for any ideas, improvements, corrections and all. If you guys want some particular thing to be in the story, tell me and I'll try my best to fit it. Duh, constructive criticism is welcome too!**

**Thanks for reading my rant! Buh-bye! :D**


	4. Chapter IV

**A bit on the short side…sorry about that. -_-'**

**Sorry I made a big blunder in the previous chapter! I meant that ****InvaderXJadeXUchiha**** made that point! Sorry both of you! ;_;**

…

**Reply to anonymous reviews…**

**MysticalMarvelousMae****: Sorry again! I sent you a PM too btw. Hmm…I'll see what I can do! :D**

**DaRkMidNiGhTsNeAkYcAt****: Hmmm…you're quite close. It's something he is connected to alright! :D**

**kaze girl****: I know right? Haha, you're close. About the other one, not quite, for now that is! :D**

**Thanks all of you! Here are your cookies! -gives you cookies-**

…

**Mind you, there is a lot of ****important information**** in this chapter. Also, answer my ****questions**** in the end…you'll get a cyber reward, even for guessing! :D**

…

**Hmmm…do I own Pokémon? No I don't because the last time I checked…someone called Satoshi Tajiri owned it…**

~**oOo**~

She growled as she stared at the television screen. She was angered; irritated beyond belief that someone had the nerve to do this…

"_It is official that those seven murders were committed by the same deranged person. It had to be, considering that they were all acquaintances. However, we must be on alert-"_

She flicked off the television and flung the remote on the opposite wall, where it broke into a thousand pieces.

Why would they say that those women were killed by her? Oh puh-lease, they were killed by the most primitive methods, couldn't they notice that?

She went over to the coffee table and picked up the newspaper she had thrown earlier. Taking in a deep breath, she began scanning it. It said that now _she_ had committed _seven_ murders, four men and three women. But as far as she knew she had nothing to do with the women…

She looked at their names closely. Nope, didn't ring a bell. Although they _did_ sound vaguely familiar…

But why would they connect it to hers _now_? Surely it had been a few months…

She shook her head as she went to the next page, splattered with the same news. The nerve of them! Calling her deranged!

But she didn't get angry. No, she just stared at a single name in the paper as her lips curled into an evil smirk…

~**oOo**~

He went through the storage cabinet to see if he had left his files there. Arceus, if only he kept the place in order…

Sighing, he withdrew his head from the musty shelf, when something caught his eye. He quickly grabbed it—

_Wham!_

Rubbing the top of his head, he went over to the couch and sat down. He stared at the thing in his hands…

His eyes softened as he realized it was her photo-album. Even though he had given her a digital camera once for her birthday, he knew she loved the old-fashioned one she had had. That was because he knew how special it was to her…

He blew off the dust and opened it carefully, to be greeted by numerous smiling photos. He smiled when he saw her beautiful face…

How he regretted being the cold-hearted bastard he was. How he regretted not smiling when she would beg him to. How he regretted not being able to please her by being open to everyone…

But the thing he regretted most was…

_Ring ring ring ring…_

He sighed and closed the book, taking time to place it carefully on the side-table, before making his way to the infuriating thing called a telephone…

"Carter speaking."

"We need you here immediately. There has been another one."

His heart sank a little as he realized what the outcome of this could be…

"I'll be there as soon as I can," he replied calmly as he slammed the phone down.

~**oOo**~

**LOL for random last names! :D**

**Question time!**** :D**

**What did she see that made her smirk in the end?**

**What do you think he regrets the most?**

**Seven murders? WTH? Tell me your view on it.**

**Who do you think is the "another one"?**

**LOL I love asking these questions! XD Answer them please! Chocolate chip cookies for guesses even! *_* Thanks!**

**Review and answer! :D**

**Next update most probably after the 28th because I'll be updating **_**'The Dawn in My Life'**_** for IkariShipping Day. :D**


	5. Chapter V

**Hello peoplez! Sorry for the delay…got a bit side-tracked. -_-**

**Also, I'm trying to start writing **_**'Origins'**_** again…I haven't for quite some time.**

**Okay, another short chapter here. Also I want to know, since there are plot holes, you want "memories" alternating with the chapters, or you want the story to flow as it is? You decide.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and alerts! It makes me feel so happy that I work extra hard on my next chapter(s)! :D**

**Cookies to all who reviewed aaaannd a special giant cookie for splitheart1120! You are amazing. Seriously.**

**Hmm…umm…how to tell you this…-takes a deep breath- I DO NOT OWN POKÉMON! XD**

~**oOo**~

He stared at the horrific scene. The others had not been so…brutal, should he call it? No, they were, but the sight still made him feel sick. There were photographers everywhere, snapping photos from any angle available, as the forensic scientists did their work.

In the middle of the room, a study presumably, lay a burnt corpse…

~**oOo**~

"So, what's the story here?" he asked one of the doctors.

"This person here has been burnt with the aid of ethanol from presumably an alcoholic beverage and a lighter," he said business-like as he handed over a folder and a plastic bag with the said 'evidence'. "You'll find all the details in there."

He nodded as he opened the folder. Great, another one to add to his original one…

Conway Smith. 25 years. Burnt alive in his own study.

"Any leads?" he asked.

"No. However maniacal this person is, he really does know his stuff. No fingerprints _at all_. No clues, _nothing_ whatsoever."

"Hmm…wait. Why did you call this person 'he'?"

The man shrugged. "I dunno. I just generalize like that."

He nodded and scanned the folder. Yes, no fingerprints found anywhere except the victim's. However, why would anyone want to burn himself like that? It didn't make any sense…

~**oOo**~

She laughed and laughed and laughed. Never even in her wildest dreams she had thought that a simple prank could be a very good way to get rid of someone…

She could still remember the look on his face when she lit the lighter. His own lighter. She snickered as she sat back on the couch. Well, the old "bucket-on-the-door" definitely came in handy for her. _Much_ better than throwing kerosene from a bottle on someone's face…

Kerosene was old stuff, in her opinion, and as she had agreed earlier…alcohols are great allies.

That creep got what he deserved alright…

~**oOo**~

He walked back home as he was in no hurry, like always. He had stopped driving because he preferred to spend as little time as possible at home. He still felt haunted by her presence…

He shuddered as he thought about what he had seen just hour ago. He knew now that the worst was yet to come…

Tomorrow. At work.

He groaned as he continued along the path…

~**oOo**~

"Lots of preparation to be done!" she said in a sing-song voice, as she went about doing her work in the house.

…

"Finally! I thought it would never end! Now for shopping!" she exclaimed as she raced to her bedroom to change.

Ten minutes later she came out wearing a blue top and white denim shorts, her red hair neatly braided. She had decided against pink because it would clash too much with red.

She slipped on a pair of ballet flats, grabbed her purse and ran out happily.

~**oOo**~

"Ah, nothing like shopping to cheer you up," she said as she put on her white nightgown. She switched on the television and sat down to watch her favorite soap opera. She was in such a good mood that even a broken remote couldn't dampen her spirits. "And nothing like it to make your next task even more interesting."

~**oOo**~

She went up to her desk before going to bed. She smirked as she picked up a photograph.

"So, you're up next, darling," she whispered quietly as she twirled it in her fingers.

~**oOo**~

**Anybody foresaw Conway being murdered? Or the method? His is one of my favorites. Geez, **_**I**_** sound mentally ill now…**

**Anyway, you know what to do…constructive criticism, ideas, improvements and all that are welcome!**

**Q: Who did she pick now? And how do you think they'll meet their end?**

**Again, sorry for the short update. But it was necessary to stop here. I'll try to make it up with the next chapter. Also, answer the questions I asked along with the one in the top Author's notes!**

**Interesting fact: I've surfed Wikipedia twice to get my facts right for this story so far. One is evident in this chapter (I knew about ethanol, but still wanted to be absolutely correct…I hope I am LOL!) and the other one is the main part of the story. In fact, the whole story mainly revolves around it.**

**Review peoplez! Please! Thanks! :D**


	6. Temporary Hiatus

**IMPORTANT**

Hey guys, this is Starfire here with some important news.

My Mom is putting me into boarding this year and the new year starts on the 20th of this month. In the meantime, I'll be going to check out the place in this week. Furthermore, I don't know yet if I'll be allowed to take my net book along with me, so that means no updates/reviewing for a while…I'm sorry.

But please, under no circumstances am I going to vanish off the face of this world. I'll try every way to get back to it ASAP.

I have written the next chapter(s) but with the pressure I'm going through, I don't think it is a good idea to update, because it won't be that good and then the following chapters will become difficult for me to write, if you know what I mean.

I'll be writing the next chapter(s) till then (if I don't get to keep my net book), so when I come back, you can expect a truckload of updates. So, don't give up on me! Minimum, I'll be gone for a week or two, maximum…I don't know, but I'll be having hols so will definitely be online the whole day long then! All this in the situation that I'm not allowed my net book…

You can review this "chapter" because I won't be replacing it with a new chapter…I'll be putting them 'after' it, so don't be afraid of reviewing LOL! Also, your reviews will probably give me the motivation to try and come back ASAP!

So, overall, I'm set to be gone on the 20th, if I'm free till then you **may** be lucky to get an update, if Mom allows me to sit and write that is LOL! Also, you can look forward to a new story in the future too; it will have IkariShipping, ContestShipping and PokéShipping. I have written the prologue, though I'm yet to name the dumb thing. -sigh-

Oh yeah, and here's a slice of birthday cake for all my readers (even though my birthday is tomorrow)! :D I'll be replying to reviews for now, you can definitely count on that! And the next time I'm here without fear of being separated from my net book, I'll be asking your advice on the name of the new story, so if you are interested, please write that in your review, I'll be sure to send you the 'summary' of the story later on when I can.

'Til next time then!

Lots of love,  
>Starfire<p> 


	7. Chapter VI

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews till now! I hope there are more to come! *wink wink***

**Hope you peeps are liking the story… coz I can't read minds… LOL! XD**

**No, seriously… is it good? Or too boring? Confusing? Horrible? -_- Tell me… :P**

**I'm still not able to plan a fitting ending to the story… -scrunches up paper into a ball and throws behind onto a mountain of such balls-**

**Me: Torterras will fly the day I own Pokémon! Ha!**

**You: Uh…look behind you…**

**Me: -whips head around to see an injured Torterra being airlifted- Ugh… I still don't own it though…**

* * *

><p>The same old monotonous day. The same old monotonous him. Could life get any worse?<p>

A month had passed and there was no significant leads regarding his case. Bad, huh? Worse off, his career was in jeopardy because of all this shit happening…

Paul continued to stare at the horizon, deep in thought. She used to love sunsets. He could almost hear her giggling as he would grumble to himself about being dragged here as a waste of time. Strangely today not many people were around…

He suddenly heard a laugh so sweet that for a second he thought he had imagined it.

He whipped his head around but he only saw two people way on the other side of the beach. He hadn't come to the main part of the beach this time; rather he had come to the secluded part where he and Dawn used to come from time to time…

He shook his head. He had started hearing stuff too now. He had to stop living in the past.

Paul slowly made his way back…

* * *

><p>A girl with flaming red hair was sitting lazily on the sand as the water kept on coming onto her toes. She wiggled her toes and squealed slightly as she felt strong arms wrap around her suddenly. She looked back into those deep green eyes dreamily as she laughed merrily, pushing him slightly.<p>

She knew it wasn't safe here, but she was confident she would be able to pull it off. So far she had spotted only one person sitting near the rocks…

"Hey!" he shouted, as he picked himself up from the sand.

"Whoops, sorry!" She giggled.

She lay back on the sand and glanced at the brunette next to her. He had spiky hair and dark green eyes. She could even call him handsome, but there was something about him that she decidedly didn't like...

His arrogance.

Sure, the grasshead had been arrogant too, but this was entirely different. After all, she had put up with that drunkard for only a night…not even a complete one…

Also, this guy had been pretty helpful. Even if she had had her targets ready, he had unintentionally helped her knowing each and every one's locations, without much effort.

Of course, alibis, if anything went wrong…

_As if…heh…_

"Hey! You okay? You're spacing out, dearie," the man drawled.

She smirked inwardly and said in a sickly sweet voice, "Oh was I?"

"Yeah, and knowing how irresistible I am, you probably were day-dreaming about me," he said smugly.

_Ugh, he's so sick. Am I that stupid? I have eyes, you know, and he may be hot, but he's nothing I like. __**Nothing.**_

"Maybe," she said, batting her eyelashes. _Must…resist…urge…to…get rid of him…now…_

She laid her head on his chest, listening to the rhythmic beating of his heart as she smirked. After all, she had been waiting for this for a _long_ time now…

Little did the brunette know that the smug smirk on his face was going to be wiped out forever…

* * *

><p>Paul reached home sooner than he would have liked. Anyway, being home would be better than being in Cynthia's office…<p>

He sat back on an armchair and sighed. If it hadn't been for _her_, he would have given up on life by now. But he had to stay alive…

True, he was done with what he had promised himself, but this case was something which he didn't want to leave hanging, though he didn't know why, because it was a lost-case as such. But still something inside him told him that he must solve this before thinking of anything drastic. Anyway, Dawn wouldn't have liked it…though she too had eventually taken the easy way out…

He went to his bedroom and pulled out something from the bedside table's drawer. It was the same photo album he had found the other day. He never did see through it after that day, seeing what all had happened. He had just pushed it in there and forgotten about it.

He opened it gingerly and decided to see it from the very start. He smiled when he saw her as a toddler. Then there was another one of her crying on her first day of school. He chuckled.

Paul went over the photos for almost an hour, staring deep into each one and reading the captions at least a dozen times. He was about to shut the album when a photo fell out.

He bent down and picked it up. It looked like a photo taken during some party. He squinted at the many cheery faces and shook his head. He never did bother to remember the names of people. Especially annoying people like her friends…

He turned the photo around, mentally thanking God that Dawn had had a habit of writing captions behind the photo too. But what he saw made him drop it…

* * *

><p>It was getting late and a bit chilly. She hugged herself for warmth, but squealed slightly as she felt something on her shoulders. His jacket…<p>

"Here ya go," Gary said, kindly.

She smiled at him as they made their way back.

**...**

Before they could reach the road, she pulled Gary into a tight hug.

"Thanks for such a wonderful evening," she purred in his ear.

"No, thank _you_," he answered huskily.

She stood on her toes and pressed her lips against his. Gary, shocked at first, bent down and kissed her back. But before the kiss could become passionate, Gary felt his lips burn, but he didn't think twice and continued kissing her, which was a very bad decision…

She pulled away from him and smirked as he gripped his throat and started coughing. What he was surprised to see was that she had pulled out a small mirror from her pocket and shoved it in front of his face as he sank to his knees. His eyes widened as he saw his mouth…

* * *

><p>He searched for his files again for the photos he wanted to compare, but just his luck, he couldn't find one damn thing when he needed to…<p>

* * *

><p>"Oops," she giggled as the brunette looked at her questioningly.<p>

"W-why? I loved you-" But his croaking was cut off by her, and anyway he couldn't continue because of what she had done.

"Shut your crap," she said calmly as her azure orbs bored into his olive green ones.

She turned away as soon as his eyes rolled upwards and he fell back on the sand.

_It's a good thing I had worn my gloves today_, she thought as she tugged the end of her lower lip, pulling out a transparent layer…

More great allies…acid and poison. Too bad she had had no use for her nails today…maybe another day…

* * *

><p>He finally found them and began comparing each face…<p>

He then realized something important…the _connection_ he had been looking for…

_They_ were all her friends…

* * *

><p><strong>Back with a bang... and a murder... Ugh, I wasn't even sure whether I should put this up or not...<strong>

**Me: I checked Bulbapedia…it says Gary has green eyes. Also…**

**Gahhh… I wrote a kiss for the first time… O_o**

**You: -sweatdrop-**

**Me: So what's going to happen next? Tell me all your guesses! X) I'd love to know what you think!**

**You: …**

**Me: Nothing much to say today then… except that I hate being ill…**

**You: Wow! She's keeping her trap shut today! :O**

**Me: -glares- Constructive criticism is welcome and any ideas and improvements too.**

**Review please! A single review is worth a thousand favorites!**

**Cake for the reviewers… :D**


	8. Chapter VII

**Okay I'm really sorry for the short update but hear me out. The next 2-3 chapters can be expected sooner because I was hit by an anvil by the plot fairy, bunny, whatever you want to call it. It's a demon for giving me such a big bump! :/**

**Again it was late because I was busy making vids (plus WMM is being a prat) and being lazy… as always for the latter… **

**Thanks to ****ReveyLationsFulfillment****,**** PerkyPearlyPanini****, ****jenny77739****, ****KuraiDawn**, **and ****espeonsweetie**** for reviewing! :D -gives cookies-**

**Reply to PerkyPearlyPanini - I'm sorry! I know I'm being mean! T.T LOLz! Soon enough… actually I'm trying to work that out. I'm sorry for making you wait! :(**

**Disclaimer: Do I own Pokémon? Hell no!**

_**[Italics – Thoughts]**_

**Note: I changed the summary sorta. I think it is better...**

* * *

><p>She sat down at her desk and sighed. Dealing with the last jerk had taken a toll on her, but then things needed to be done and she was finally finished with him.<p>

And now for her final target. Her lips curled into a smirk as she thought of him. She had planned his death well…

But first, back to the temporary target. She frowned. She only had his name from that day's paper. She opened a drawer, pulled out a red folder and plucked out a newspaper cut-out. She stared at it for a while and started tapping her chin thoughtfully. Why did he sound so familiar? He couldn't have been one of her 'targets', otherwise she would have known…

Anyway, the detective was a fool of the first order if he didn't realize the 'clues' she had left for him along the way. She had done each one so perfectly; she knew that it couldn't be traced back to her. She was **that** confident…

She put away the folder neatly back into the drawer and began clearing the desk. She liked being organized. The way she dealt with her – _ahem_, **tasks** – showed that…

After finishing off, she got out her laptop and opened a search engine. She began typing in that name…

There were various results and she picked the Government site's result, knowing that it probably would be more reliable, but then again, since when was the _Government_ reliable?

She smirked as his bio-data loaded…

_Humph, head detective, my foot! This loser is such a…ugh! I mean like, how dare he add three more murders to my 'cart', huh?_

She went through the rest of his information as she waited patiently for his picture to load. But her patience soon wore thin…

_Damn these Government sites, they are so slow…_

She got up and went to her dresser and looked at the pearl ring she had kept in front. _The last target is going to have such a fitting death._ She smirked as she looked at her reflection, but frowned as she scrutinized her hair.

_Dang it, I really need to change my look…my hair is turning blue again. But then again, I miss it being blue. If it wasn't so unusual, I wouldn't have to go through all this shit. Anyway, pinning it all up does cover up the blue parts. It'll do for the time being. Hmm, I did shop the other day, so I should have enough for two encounters…_

She got up and went into the kitchen to fix herself some dinner. As she sat there alone at the table, eating, she wondered about all her 'targets'…

Barry. Oh that blonde fining machine had always annoyed her. Such a pathetic person. She didn't even want to call him a 'man'. Not that Kenny could be called one. Both were stupid…but had still managed _that_.

Brock…somehow she hadn't planned it like that. But still, she was satisfied for relying on instinct, plus, it had let her save on time planning…

Hayden. Only thinking about him made her shudder. The oh-so-famous Drew Hayden. She still remembered how nervous she had been. That's why she had planned his death in a different way. A different approach actually had been a good idea, seeing how she got Brock too. Killing him 'directly' would have definitely been risky, him being so well known and all…

But still, if someone asked her honest opinion, from the little time she had spent with Brock, she couldn't imagine him being mixed up in all that rubbish. Drew… well yes…

And she could only laugh at poor Conway's 'misfortune'. Heh, that's what people get for being nosey parkers, and here, him being a creepy, stalker-ish nosey parker. That asshole…he was beginning to suspect stuff, which was too much for her liking. She was lucky that Conway was the type of guy who would prefer demanding money unashamedly, rather than tipping off the cops like any other honest human being. Scratch that, she still didn't know whether he had been a double-crossing scum-bag or not. But still, blackmail was beginning to become a pain in the ass, so, ta-dah, he got paid back in full…

Then Gary…dear sweet Gary…oh, she almost felt guilty just thinking about it. Not. But it had to be done. Not that she regretted it. He deserved to die. They all deserved to die.

And the last one deserves to die too… just because she was in a good mood, she had decided to start her next venture late…

First to find out about this numbskull of a detective who didn't know the difference between four and seven. The nimrod…

She exhaled loudly and did the dishes before remembering her laptop. She hurried over to it and sat down…

Before she froze…

Just one look at those cold, hard onyx eyes and purple shaggy hair made something in her head snap as she slid off the chair, holding her head in agony. She scrunched her eyes shut tight as she continued to clutch her head, her nails now digging into her scalp.

_Paul Carter…_

* * *

><p><strong>I would've updated much sooner but I had trouble deciding the order of the chapters. I suck.<strong>

**Okay, the next three chapters go hand-in-hand and a LOT is going to be uncovered. I'll try to put them up ASAP. Meanwhile, review! It's the best way to get faster updates! Check out my profile for info if I delay.**

**Question: Who do you think is going to get that 'fitting' death which she has planned? What do you think of her reaction in the end?**

…

**I'm thinking of a new fic, I've written the prologue and 1st chapter too, but I still am not sure whether it should be Contest or Ikari -sigh- so, who would you prefer as 'siblings' kinda… May and Paul, or Drew and Dawn. Let me know… **

**Thanks for reading! Please review! :D**


	9. Chapter VIII

**I guess no one's really interested in this story. -sigh- Oh well…**

**Thanks to TheMaskedShuppeteer for reviewing! ^_^**

**No, I don't own Pokémon… and I'm too tired and sleepy to think of a better way to say it. Haven't been at home all day until now…**

_[Italics - Thoughts]_

~**oOo**~

"Ruth, I want you to take down all the folders we have on cases in the last few years and set them on my desk as soon as possible," Paul said, and without waiting for a reply he dashed into his office. _I might just be right, _he thought.

His secretary sighed and shrugged. She was used to all this now…

~**oOo**~

_It's a good thing Ruth is so efficient…_is a thought which would come in any normal person's head, looking at the neat piles of folders on his desk, but not Paul's. The only thought that crossed his head was that it was a good thing they still kept old fashioned records and didn't depend on technology alone. He wouldn't have found what he wanted in any case…

He nodded in a gesture of thanks and the woman bowed and left.

~**oOo**~

Paul went through the numerous files, getting frustrated with each 'wrong' one till he came to one which interested him.

It was about a 'suicide - attempted murder' case. _This must be it, _he thought.

He kept it aside and went through the humongous pile once again…

~**oOo**~

Paul wasn't very satisfied with the rest of his search so he told Ruth to make detailed analysis on the people he wanted. _Will probably __**have**__ to resort to Google now._ He sighed.

"I want the papers on my desk first thing in the morning," he said, slamming down a list of names on her desk.

He strolled out at what seemed like an unusual hour for him to the others, as his juniors stared at him. Paul ignored them all and walked out of the building. He needed to get away from all this for a little while…

He made his way to a nearby café and ordered a coffee. He didn't know what made him leave his work and come out. Perhaps he just needed to clear his mind?

Right.

When the murders started taking place, he instantly knew that there had to be some connection to the happenings. There had to be a background story to it. And he was determined to find out. But what struck him strange was that he somehow felt differently about this case. He felt like it was something connecting him too, though if you ask why, you'll get no logical answer to it. He had never felt this during any other case in his career.

He shook his head and tried to think in a different line, which he regretted immediately as his mind began wandering to thoughts about Dawn. He scrunched up his eyes, but didn't need to do anything else as he heard a slam on his table.

"Your coffee," snapped the gum-chewing waitress and she shuffled off. Her behavior caught Paul by surprise and he looked at his watch, immediately realizing why. Still, Paul couldn't care less…

He just _had_ to find the connection. Now that one of his colleagues was dead, it made the need even more.

Not that he had cared about him anyway…

He sipped the foaming liquid which had been set _oh-so-kindly_ in front of him moments ago by the _charming_ waitress and gagged.

"Disgusting," he muttered. Just because it was some random holiday and she wanted to close down her shop early didn't mean that she try to poison the solitary customer in her pathetic excuse for a café.

He threw some money on the counter and walked out.

~**oOo**~

He went back to his office and sighed. This was going to be tough. And to top it all, his little 'excursion' did nothing to relieve him of his supposed stress. His eyes strayed to the gray folder on his desk. Paul instantly realized that it was the file he had kept aside some time ago. Well, it wouldn't hurt him to go through it now. Like he was very busy. Heck, he had no idea how to proceed. But he wasn't going to admit that any time soon.

He went through the small print, bored, until he saw something that made his eyes widen.

_**Lucas Rowan Berlitz, 27, was found dead on the twentieth of December, 2009, on the sidewalk of Grande Road. His body was said to be thrown over the parapet of the building behind him, which was incidentally the lab where he worked. He was said to be on the observation deck.**_

_**He died due to severe concussion due to the fall. His family targeted-**_

"Yes!" he muttered as he found what he was looking for and went through it feverishly. This is why he didn't trust technology completely…

_**Those accused were deemed innocent because of lack of proof. No further investigation done.**_

_**Case closed.**_

You wouldn't find such information on the computer for long, especially here. Ruth was a good find after all. He got up and started pacing around his office, rubbing his right hand's knuckles in his left palm.

_So, __**his**__ case was the one documented in the separated file. I knew it would have a connection. Now only if Ruth can find the rest of the information…_

_This is why technology always failed me in this aspect, because no one would have bothered to save it on the server. They would have thought it was too unimportant since all those accused were powerful people so they just closed the case in a hurry…_

But Paul being Paul had given Ruth orders the first day of her job itself that she was to document every tiny event too, and being faithful she did as instructed… even in his 'absence'…

_My theory might just be right, however wild it sounds… if only-_

Just then the intercom rang.

"Carter! In my office! Immediately!"

Paul stood, frozen in shock, as he realized who it was…

But she doesn't use the intercom directly now, does she? That makes the whole thing even more important…

He rushed out immediately.

~**oOo**~

**Was extremely hesitant to put this up for some absurd reason.**

**So, introduction of another character in the next chapter. Wow, I never thought I'll add her (the new character) in here when I **_**first**_** drafted this story. Actually, most of what is going to happen wasn't thought of earlier at all, even the next death (oops!)!**

**Question 1: Who do you think is the new character? (She doesn't play a main part in the story up to where I have drafted it, but I don't know, might change it)**

**Question 2: What do you think about the old case and the 'accused' who were supposedly 'innocent'? Care to name 'em?**

**Review please! It means a lot to get feedback! Plus I really really really want to improve, and that can't be done without reviews, right? A single review is worth a thousand alerts and favs you know… and it really makes one want to update quicker, just so that they can please their readers.**

**So, click the button and get a basket of virtual cookies! ^_^ And answer the questions too!**

**Off to bed! *Yawn* Sorry for the insanely long A/N. ^^' Hope you liked it!**


	10. Chapter IX

**A biiiiig thank you to **_**ThePerfectTwox3**__**, **__**splitheart1120**__**, PerkyPearlyPanini, **__**Resacon1990**__**, sjir-sama, **__**XJessicaLeighX18**__**, **__**Ju5t An0th3r H3d63h06 **_**and **_**xXNaruMayoiXx**_** for reviewing****! You guys are really awesome! -hugs-**

**Extra cookies to everyone who guessed it was Cynthia... well, Chapter 6 was a major giveaway... ^^' Again, today's second question has already been answered somewhere in this story, well kinda.**

**Disclaimer: Hmm, do you see that white lettering on the blue part on the top of the page? So why would I be here then if I owned it? I don't, as simple as that.**

**Oh, and happy thirteenth Google! ^_^**

_[Italics – Thoughts]_

* * *

><p><strong>~IX~<strong>

~**oOo**~

The woman slammed her hands on the desk in frustration as he stood there, almost flinching. The blonde was probably the only person in this whole building who could intimidate him. But then again, why should he show it?

"It is almost a year and we are nowhere in this blasted case!" she shouted angrily. "And now, one of our top researchers is dead. How will you explain that? Huh?"

He stood there, contemplating whether he should tell her about his 'hunch' or not.

"Carter, I gave you this case because you're one of the best. _The_ best, I'd like to say. But I never thought the day will come that _you'd_ be stumped." She sat down on her revolving chair and sighed, trying to calm down.

"I am not exactly 'stumped' Cynthia," he blurted. Even though she might be intimidating, she hated being called 'Madam' for some stupid reason. _Not that I'm complaining,_ he thought.

"Then what are you, Carter?" Cynthia asked, testily.

He brought out his files and began explaining his theory to her, while she just nodded from time to time.

"…so with this I can tell you that he is one possible targets. Oak's death actually 'cements' it," he finished.

"Paul." The woman's gray eyes softened, which surprised him even more than hearing her address him with his first name. "You still not over it all?"

She saw the purple haired man stiffen slightly as she continued, "I respect your feelings, but I'd like you to keep out your emotions from work, do I make myself clear? If you can't handle it, let me know, I'll give the case to someone else."

"No," he said unexpectedly as Cynthia's eyebrow rose.

"Well then, I want results Carter!" she barked as he left the room.

~**oOo**~

_Stupid woman, doesn't understand anything, this is __**fact**__ dammit, not me wallowing in self-pity. Why can't she understand? Stupid old hag…_

He reached his own office as he went in without even sparing his secretary a glance. He knew his theory sounded far-fetched. Heck, now that he thought of it, it **did** sound strange, especially coming from him. No wonder she thought he was succumbing to his sorrow once again. Screw her. He rubbed his temples tiredly, trying to alleviate the pounding in his head, all caused because of this rubbish.

"Kill me now," he muttered as he closed his eyes, trying to relax. Just the backgrounds of those idiots and the accusations, the accusers…

Paul banged his fist on the desk and swore. The force knocked off a small picture frame on the edge. He immediately jumped up and went around the table, crouching as he cradled the frame in his hands. Luckily, it wasn't broken. Mentally thanking the thick floor carpeting, he went back and sat down. He stared at the beautiful eyes for the longest time and sighed, finally getting up to place it back properly.

He then decided that he would investigate this his way… damn Cynthia and her whole department. He couldn't care less for the 'targets' but he just wanted to get to the bottom of this all…

Paul was damn sure the murderer was a female… Gary's death showed that somehow…_or is it just me who thinks of it in that way? _He shook his head.

But the department is sexist… hell the _world_ is sexist… (_Though how that woman got to that position I'll probably never know…_)

He was sure he was on the right path… but now the most difficult task of all…

Finding her…

~**oOo**~

He racked his brains to remember why he hadn't taken up that case. It would have been one of those which Cynthia would definitely have taken pleasure in throwing at him. Then why…? He went through the files again.

Paul's eyes widened as he realized the date. Of course, it had been that day, the day when…

He mentally slapped himself for momentarily forgetting who the man actually was in his excitement, and what he had meant to _her_…

~**oOo**~

**[Flashback]**

A blunette hummed softly as she finished cutting the vegetables for dinner. It was a special day today and she had decided to make it even better by making her '_special someone's_' favorite dishes.

She then went to the stove and began stirring the broth, smiling slightly.

It was their two year anniversary and she was very happy. As she stood there, stirring absently, deep in thought, she didn't notice someone come in.

She squealed as two strong arms encircled her tiny waist and pulled her back slightly.

"Hey," whispered a deep voice in her ear, making her shiver slightly.

"Hey," she greeted, giggling slightly as she continued stirring.

The person said nothing and just rested his chin on her ivory colored shoulder, his lavender locks tickling her neck.

She turned off the stove and sighed as she pressed her cheek on his hair.

She was so contented with life…

_Ring ring ring ring…_

She giggled as she heard him grumble inaudibly. She then pushed him gently and went to the phone in the living room.

_-Click-_

He sat down on one of the chairs and drummed the table-top with his fingers. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair tiredly. It had been a really long day. He could faintly hear her speaking.

"_Yes?"_

He smiled as he fingered a box in his pocket. He was planning for tomorrow-

His thoughts were drowned by an ear-piercing scream.

He rushed into the living room to see the blunette on the floor, bawling, the cordless phone meters away from her where it had been flung…

"No, it couldn't have happened," she whispered and let out another heart-rending scream.

He dropped down on the floor and hugged her tightly, rubbing her back. He was panicking because of this strange behavior.

"What happened Dawn?" he tried asking. She didn't say anything, but continued to cry into his shoulder.

He sighed and stroked her hair…

**...**

After sometime when her sobs subsided, he tried asking again.

This time the girl looked up and stared into his onyx eyes. The man mentally flinched as he saw those beautiful and lively blue eyes, now dull and lifeless.

"L-Lucas," she stammered shakily. "H-He…He…He's **dead**!" She screamed the last word as she started crying once again.

The violet haired man paled. He held the blunette even closer and let her cry, knowing that it was for the best to let her do so.

**…**

They both fell asleep like that in each others' arms.

But just after dawn, the girl woke up and looked straight ahead, her eyes glinting red…

"_You all shall pay for this, because __**I'm**__ not weak!"_

**[End of flashback]**

~**oOo**~

Even though he had been half asleep, these words had intrigued Paul for a very long time. Later in the day when he had asked her, she just didn't remember anything. He didn't pressurize her because of the state she was in.

Now that he thought back, Paul knew that those words bore some significance. But who to ask?

He snapped his fingers. Of course… he could ask **her**…

He turned on the video phone and rang up the hospital. Soon a pretty pink-haired nurse came in view. But before she could say anything, Paul cut her off.

"Nurse Joy, I need to speak to…"

~**oOo**~

* * *

><p><strong>So… how was this? –looks around nervously- Hope you liked it and are liking this story… not getting bored instead…<strong>

**The obvious question: Who is he going to speak to? Trust me, this story is going nothing like I had planned two months ago… guess it just evolved again! XD Also, tell me what you think he was thinking when he was staring at the picture, how he _just_ wanted to get to the bottom of all this... (this point may get clear in Chapter 11 or something, though I'm not sure to which extent and whether I'll put it as 'Chapter 11', all I know is that the Chapter 11 I have _as of now_ is a real eye opener...) That reminds me, I must make some time to write this story further...**

**Not gonna promise when the next update is, coz I barely have enough time to write. I have had soooo many new ideas the past few weeks but I'm not able to write it down. Yeah, it's all volatile…**

**~~A note to readers of my other Ikari fic, **_**'The Dawn in My Life'**_**… I'm currently stuck and have no time to sit down and think for it. I'm sorry, but no way in hell am I abandoning it! I love it too much! XD So please don't leave that story! If you guys can, please check it out and give me suggestions! I'll be sure to credit you. I have the ending planned; just need some filler scenes for the confession and stuff. HELP ME! XD~~**

**Well, have to get back to my truckload of assignments, yesterday 2 and today it'll probably be 3 AM when I sleep. But that's nothing compared to 7 AM, the time my friend sleeps on submission days. I know she's weird. *ya~awn***

**Review and I'll present you with my rejected geometric models! *bricked* LOL! Anyone for chocolate?**

**Criticism welcome. Thought you knew that, and oh, a single review is worth a thousand favs and alerts and all that blah blah! Suggestions for this are welcome too, but I need them more for **_**TDiML**_** atm. Also,** FF is eating up some of my words, so feel free to point out mistakes.****

****Ciao~! And again, sorry for the stupidly long rant. ^_^'' Need to. Resist. The urge. To write. Further. XD****


	11. Chapter X

**I just re-read this story, and I have to say there are loads of things I would like to change AND I've forgotten what I had actually thought of initially. *le sigh* But I'll come up with something! /determined**

**To tell you the truth, I wasn't even sure if I should upload this or not. Meh.**

**OMG! I finally reached 50 reviews! YAYS! And I gotz loads of alerts too! I'm so happy you are liking this story! That in itself means a whole lot to me! ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to <strong>_**ReveyLationsFulfillment**__**, **__**TheMaskedShuppeteer**__**, **__**splitheart1120**__** , **__**Ju5t An0th3r H3d63h06**_**, **_**seany96**_**, **_**xXNaruMayoiXx**_**,**_**PorcelainDollxx**_** and **_**HollyWrites **_**for reviewing! –buries you in cookies-**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer<strong>_** - *in Brandon's voice* NOOOOO! **

**You: What?**

**Me: I never did own the stupid thing.**

* * *

><p>~<strong>oOo<strong>~

**Previously…**

He snapped his fingers. Of course… he could ask **her**…

He turned on the video phone and rang up the hospital. Soon a pretty pink-haired nurse came in view. But before she could say anything, Paul cut her off.

"Nurse Joy, I need to speak to…"

* * *

><p><strong>~X~<strong>

~**oOo**~

"I need to speak to Johanna Berlitz," Paul said quickly.

"Of course, Mr. Carter. She just woke up some time back. She'll be looking forward to speak to you." Nurse Joy smiled. She then connected him to the special ward.

_So this is probably why I didn't remember this case the first time around, _he thought. _Maybe_ _Cynthia didn't want to pressurize me further? Yeah right. But helping Dawn cope up - try to cope up - was enough._ _But then she testified against those morons, didn't she? Or was it her mother? How did it slip my mind? Was I so much immersed in my sorrow, that I didn't remember? Gosh, I'm becoming a sap like Reggie…_

Paul waited for some time, drumming his fingers on the desk. He didn't know how to go about it, but he knew that Johanna would be the only person who could actually help him. Though how exactly… he didn't know. Yet something at the back of his head was telling him that the woman must know something, something key to **her** _past_, along with the old case…

Yes, Paul believed there was every reason for there to be a connection between the two. But what exactly was it… _**that**_ was the question.

"Hello?" whispered a tired voice. A blue and silver haired woman, clad in a blue hospital gown, came into view. Her dull eyes lit up as soon as she saw who it was.

"Paul!" She smiled widely. "It's so nice to see you again, my boy. So how is your work going on?"

Paul almost rolled his eyes. This is where Dawn got her perkiness from. Shaking his head slightly, he said, "I'm fine Johanna, how are you?"

"Oh, the same ol' same ol'," she said, shrugging. "It's getting really tiresome, but I just got a new companion, and she's the sweetest little thing! I rarely get bored now. She reminds me so much of…" Her voice trailed away.

Paul gulped, but he didn't want to talk about stupid companions now. He came straight to the point.

"See Johanna, I came across a few old files and I wanted to know more about something…" He told her about that evening and the case. She nodded gravely.

"Yes. That was probably a trigger then," she said to herself. "Oh dear, how could I not notice!" she wailed hysterically.

Paul looked at her dumbfounded. The old woman made no sense at all. "Err, Johanna? What are you talking about?"

"Let me tell you the whole thing. I guess I should have told you earlier, but she was alright for so many years that I thought she had been cured. Plus, Lucas was always around."

_Yeah, like I need to be reminded,_ he thought.

"Well it was like this…"

~**oOo**~

**[Flashback]**

"I'm sorry ma'am, but it is confirmed-"

"No!" the woman shrieked. This woman was middle-aged and had puffy blue hair. She had pinned her bangs to the side with a red clip and wore a white shirt and blue pants.

"I'm sorry, but it's true. Here, let me explain," the doctor said soothingly, yet firmly. He pulled out a white folder and began searching.

"Yes, there it is. See, I'll tell you about the symptoms. You told me she gets panicky and gets angry for no reason at all. Also, she complains of frequent headaches and is absent-minded because she can't remember things like where she had been a little while ago. And, you also said she's a bit paranoid."

The woman just nodded through the doctor's words.

"I'd like you to see this list and report and come to your own conclusion," the doctor said.

The woman scanned through the documents and let out a strangled cry. She knew it was true.

"B-but why? Why my little angel?" she said shakily as soon as she found her voice.

"To that question, I do not have an answer, but I did look at your pregnancy reports as well. It helped me come to this conclusion. Also, I think your husband's death has had a major role in this," he added gently.

The woman looked at her knees. The she looked up at the doctor with determined eyes.

"You also said it's quite minor. So, I'd like to know how I can help my daughter cope up with this," she said firmly.

"Well, you must keep her happy, take care of her and all that stuff," the doctor said, shrugging, "But," he added, seriously, "this is not temporary, Mrs. Berlitz, you must understand this one fact: Another traumatic experience can cause a lot of complications."

Johanna nodded.

"And one more thing," he said, "it will be a parasitic growth, meaning it **can** strengthen over time. So she'll need a lot of support."

"I'll help!"

Both the adults turned to see a small boy with blue hair standing at a distance.

"L-Lucas," Johanna said, smiling sadly.

The boy ran up to his mother and hugged her.

"Don't worry Momma; I'll take care of Dawnie and Darcy."

"Darcy?"

"Uh-huh. Momma, you just had the discussion with the doctor about this and you don't know," the almost ten-year-old pouted.

Light dawned on the woman as she understood what her son meant. Both the blunettes turned to the doctor, who was smiling at the boy. He crouched down to his height and ruffled his hair.

"I'm sure you'll take good care of both of them," he said quietly. "Remember that another painful experience can make Darcy stronger than Dawnie, okay?"

To his amazement, the boy understood what he was trying to tell.

"Don't worry Doc, I heard everything and I got a book and searched it up too when I first saw her eyes go red."

Even though both the adults looked confused, the doctor understood. He smiled and left.

"Momma, I'm gonna play with Dawnie, okay?" Before his mother could respond, he ran out.

Johanna smiled and then she frowned.

She couldn't believe that her daughter was plagued with this problem…

**[End of flashback]**

~**oOo**~

Paul was flabbergasted. "Why didn't you tell me about this before!" He almost screamed.

"I don't know. I've always been absent-minded, but if I remember clearly, I **did** try telling you once, but you brushed it off young man," she said sternly, wagging her finger.

Paul gaped. He couldn't believe this woman. But then again, it probably **was** his fault, since he never really was one for conversations, family conversations to that.

"So, what exactly is the prob-" He was cut off by a musical voice.

"Mrs. Berlitz? Your shot is ready!" someone said. Johanna turned and smiled at someone. "Just a minute dear!" She turned back to Paul. "I need to go Paul. But why don't you come and meet me some time when you're free? We can discuss this much better. Plus, I'll think over the significance of those words. I have a hunch, but I still need to be perfectly sure."

"But-"

The screen went blank. He exhaled loudly. Trust her to ramble on and on and not tell the vital thing. He frowned as he looked at the folder once again.

~**oOo**~

"There you are Mrs. Berlitz!" said the pretty girl who was standing next to her bed. Johanna smiled. "I was speaking to someone, dear," she said apologetically.

"It's fine Mrs. Berlitz!" she exclaimed, grinning widely. Johanna frowned.

"How many times have I told you to call me Johanna?"

"Sorry Mrs. Ber—I mean, Johanna." She laughed weakly.

"Its fine. Now what about that shot?" she asked.

"Oh yes," said the flustered girl. Johanna lay back on her bed, thinking about what Paul had said. Could it be possible—no, no, she mustn't think of all that now.

The girl filled the hypodermic syringe carefully from a tiny bottle. She pocketed the empty bottle and tested it by spraying a little of it. She put pressure on Johanna's arm until she saw a vein clearly and slowly let the liquid flow into the poor woman's bloodstream.

Johanna closed her eyes.

The girl took a packet and threw the syringe and bottle in it. She then pocketed it again. As she walked out of the room, she turned back once more to look at the woman, her eyes no longer red, but not exactly her normal blue. They were hardened, having something in the depths of the hue, something which made her normal brilliant blue look like an icy blue in comparison…

"I'm sorry… Mamma…"

~**oOo**~

**Anyone see all **_**that**_** coming? Giant cookie if you know what the problem is! :D With that I'll tell what I actually mean with the eye changing colors… But if you have no guesses then you'll have to wait until Paul finds out.**

**Paul: Yeah, give me all the work…**

**Well, I'm no doctor or anyone for that matter in the medical field, so I'm sorry beforehand if some facts in this story are wrong or too far-fetched, okay?**

**Decide and tell me if you guys want Johanna dead or alive. I'll have to twist the story accordingly, so don't forget to let me know your opinions!**

**I hope my writing is improving and that you liked this chapter… trust me, this fic is evolving too fast! XD I'll probably have to start editing the previous chapters, but not very soon, coz I have a really tight schedule.**

**Again, I have been wanting to make a vid on this for a loooong time now… but I just haven't had the time. But I will definitely make it and give the link! XD I also made a drawing for this, but, being the lost case I am, I seem to have misplaced it…eheheheh ^^; Need a scanner anyway… -_-**

**Review for ice cream! LOL! XD *yawn* I'm really shleepy, but I'll probably be awake in a few again :P**


	12. Chapter XI

_**Very much needed recap of the entire story till now:**_

**The murders of seven people in the past one year has disgruntled an annoyed person who claims she killed only four of the people, and the addition of the deaths of Conway and Gary is also jeopardizing the career of Paul, who is being pressurized for results under the threat that he'll be taken off the case, which he does not want. He looks through old cases and photos and realizes that there is a strange connection between Dawn and the people murdered. More looking-up results in him stumbling upon a very old suicide-attempted murder case of a young researcher named Lucas Berlitz, who again has a connection, since he was actually Dawn's brother.**

**To gain more of a ground on his theory, Paul decided to call up Dawn's mother, Johanna, who is in the hospital right now, for reasons currently not revealed. In the conversation, Paul finds out something almost unbelievable and to understand it properly, he is invited by Johanna to come and meet her earlier than his usual visit to discuss the matter, since she has a strange hunch as to what is going here. Paul, although not very sure, trusts her and agrees.**

**Meanwhile,**

_"There you are Mrs. Berlitz!"_

_"...__Now what about that shot?"_

_The girl filled the hypodermic syringe carefully from a tiny bottle. She pocketed the empty bottle and tested it by spraying a little of it. She put pressure on Johanna's arm until she saw a vein clearly and slowly let the liquid flow into the poor woman's bloodstream._

_Johanna closed her eyes._

_The girl took a packet and threw the syringe and bottle in it. She then pocketed it again. As she walked out of the room, she turned back once more to look at the woman, her eyes no longer red, but not exactly her normal blue. They were hardened, having something in the depths of the hue, something which made her normal brilliant blue look like an icy blue in comparison…_

_"I'm sorry… Mamma…"_

* * *

><p><strong>~XI~<strong>

~**oOo**~

Paul went into the City Park as he had nothing much to do. He couldn't go back to work because he didn't feel like it anymore. Now was not the time to think about that photo or the report or anything with that case. Although his theory had already been thwarted by Cynthia, not that he cared for her opinion any more. Even though, as she called it, _"A very wild one, in fact"_, he wasn't stupid. He knew it wasn't the kind _he,_ of all people, would think of or even imagine.

But somehow, he just knew what he had to search for.

Brooding over the conversation earlier wouldn't help either. He had to admit, he was shocked to learn about Dawn's condition from Johanna. It was like Arceus was sending him the puzzle pieces to be fitted in.

He just had to figure out the right places.

_Yeah, now if only the pieces weren't __**that**__ irregular._ He sighed.

Also, Ruth wouldn't be there now, so it'd be pointless to search anyway. It was Sunday evening after all. She wasn't even supposed to be there in the morning itself.

So he just sat back against a big oak tree and closed his eyes, his hair flying in the breeze. It probably was a good decision to sleep over the case for now. He'd decided to go talk to Johanna the first thing next day; screw work, he couldn't care any less.

He breathed in the fresh air deeply and exhaled slowly, the crease on his forehead lightening and a small smile formed on his face. Sundays were kind of special to him as it was on this day every week, she would drag him to the mall. Even though he hated the place, he would still go.

It was almost eight in the evening as he opened an eye and lazily scanned the sky. He had spent the morning cleaning the house after quite a long time. He knew she would approve.

He smiled as he remembered how she would pull him to this place every Sunday evening. He wouldn't admit it then, but would gladly do so now, that this place did calm him.

He stared off into space as he remembered that fateful day…

~**oOo**~

**[Flashback]**

He had just come back home tired after a long day of work. Clair had been a nuisance to him as usual and even Cynthia hadn't been able to break up the argument. Talk about competitiveness.

He came up to his door and knocked, bracing himself for an explosion since it was late.

Very late, might he add.

But he was surprised to see the door locked.

He quickly unlocked it with his spare key and raced in, a strange feeling of uneasiness suddenly weighing down on him.

"Dawn?" No answer.

"Dawn? You there?" he shouted, a little bit more urgently this time. Even though he was cool and collected in even the most abnormal situations, even he had his moments.

And this was definitely not normal.

He looked around the house frantically till his eyes settled on a sheet of paper on the desk in the study. He grabbed it quickly and scanned through it. It was in a curly handwriting which could only be hers and there were blotches here and there where the ink had run.

Tears.

_Dear Paul,_

_You know how I've been since that day. You've been excellent support to me always, even though you hate it when I become too emotional._

_I knew I'd be able to cope up with you by my side. But what I didn't expect was that my so-called best friends would shirk away from me and point at me accusingly. And me being the person I am, it's difficult to take it in that those people whom you trusted were actually only weighing out gains._

_I've tried and tried to get over it, but today everything became hopeless…_

_I'm sorry Paul, to have failed you. You've always told me to be strong. But ever since that day, I know I've been a wreck. And you always told me not to trust them fully. I'm sorry._

_I'm sorry for being weak, even while I'm writing. You deserve better, much better. Hopefully by the time you read this, I would have mustered enough courage and gone._

_Just one more thing before I say goodbye,_

_I love you and shall continue doing so even after I'm gone._

_Dawn._

He stared with wide eyes at the letter in his shaking hands. His mind had gone totally blank for the first time in his life. He clenched his fists, not knowing what to do. He began panicking, yet didn't move a muscle.

_No,_ he screamed at himself angrily and shook himself back to his senses. He then proceeded to bolt to the place he thought he would find her.

He knew her too well.

Of course he did.

He was sure of it.

…

He reached the cliff near the outskirts of the city and began searching, though the flame of hope in him was diminishing with each passing second, even though the flashlight was still bright and ready to penetrate the darkness. He shook his head violently, cursing the unnecessary thoughts plaguing his mind now and continued to scan the area. His throat was now sore from all the shouting.

He soon found something familiar…

A pink scarf.

_Her_ pink scarf.

Right near the edge.

He gulped as he picked it up and stared at the rushing water below, a tear trickling down his cheek. He fell to his knees, his face pale with shock as he clutched the scarf tighter and tighter, his knuckles stark white against it.

_This… can't be true. She isn't a quitter. THIS CAN'T BE TRUE!_ A whirlwind of confused thoughts swept through his mind.

For the first time in his life, he let all his emotions out, burying his face deep into the pink fabric as he hungrily inhaled her scent and screamed an inhuman scream into it.

**[End of flashback]**

~**oOo**~

He shook his head and tried to shrug away all those memories, but they stuck to him like a leech, no matter how hard he tried.

He just couldn't move on.

_Not like he ever wanted to._

* * *

><p>The phone buzzed, its light glowing and dimming successively. However there was no one to pick it up.<p>

* * *

><p>He had vowed that day that he would get back at those people who had made her go so crazy, that she took her own life. Even though he never knew what exactly had happened, the fact that they were the reason she was driven to the extreme was enough for him.<p>

* * *

><p>The phone buzzed again for what seemed like the millionth time. It vibrated violently on the wood, as if mirroring the caller's anxiety.<p>

The phone inched nearer and nearer to the edge with each vibration.

* * *

><p>No wonder he disregarded that blue file.<p>

He knew exactly what it contained.

First: Misty Waterflower. 25 years. Found suffocated to death on her own bed.

Second: May Maple. 24 years. Found hanging by a ceiling fan.

Third: Zoey Brooks. 23 years. Found stabbed seven times in the gut.

* * *

><p>It balanced precariously now, the last missed call having pushed it right to the edge. Death was eminent as the next call pushed it just a millimeter more and it fell behind the bedside table, the continuous vibration adding an impact to the fall. It shuddered and came to a stop, eerily still now, compared to a little while back.<p>

* * *

><p>He smirked. He never knew that his current position could make things so much easier…<p>

* * *

><p>~<strong>oOo<strong>~

**Small introduction of Clair here. Proper one should be later.**


End file.
